De shinigamis a Niñeros
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: A Ichiruki se les a encomendado enseñarle todo lo relacionado a ser un shinigami a un irrespetuoso y problematico joven que promete ser capitan con el entrenamiento adecuado ¿el es tan solo un chiquillo? o ¿esa cabeza rubia oculta trucos para Ichiruki?
1. Conociendo a Chris

**E Hola a todo el mundo, esta es mi fic de Bleach y espero que sea de su agrado… es Ichiruki XD **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si me perteneciera…. MUAJAJAJA-Bakudo numero 69 risa macabramente macabra-JAJAJAJA coff, coff ejem en ¿que estaba yo? A si muajajajaja…**

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo a Chris**

En el gran mundo, más allá del mundo humano, ósea la SS los Taichos de los escuadrones y los Fuku Taichos de los equipos vacios y sin capitán se habían reunido ya que Yoruichi les había mandado a llamar, en la habitación se encontraban los Taichos y justo en el centro apareció la diosa de la velocidad

-lamento mi tardanza-se disculpo la mujer morena-pero díganme….Taichous ¿no han sentido ese reiatsu?-pregunto sonriéndole y los Taichos concentraron en buscar alguna fuerza espiritual y todos se sorprendieron al sentir una fuerza relativamente alta fuera del Sereitei

-ese reiatsu……. ¿de donde proviene?-pregunto el comandante general Yamamoto sintiendo el ligeramente elevado Reiatsu.

-no es algo exagerada pero…..demuestra que podría ser casi del nivel de un Fuku Taicho o quizá de un Taicho con entrenamiento-dijo el capitán Ukitake

-es mejor… investigar-comento el capitán Zaraki, pensando en encontrar a un nuevo rival digno

-valla Ken-Chan tienes esa mirada de nuevo-dijo la pequeña Yachiru colgada del hombro de su Taicho

-mmm mejor llego primero o Kenpachi matara a esa fuerza-se dijo el capitán mas vago de todos seguido de su fiel y regañona fuku taicho, Nanao.

Algo lejos del Seireitei en un bosque más al sur del distrito donde Rukia comenzó su vida, mas al sur aun de donde nuestros amigos llegaron cuando entraron a la SS se encontraba un hueco de tamaño considerable moviéndose frenéticamente, las primeras en llegar fueron Yoruichi y Soi Fong seguidas de la mayoría de los Taichos y Fuku Taichos, y por ultimo Zaraki y su fiel bola rosada

-mmm es solo un hueco común-dijo el capitán Komamura viendo al hueco menearse frenéticamente

La mujer gato solo soltó un gran JA cosa que sorprendió a los Taichos

-el hueco no es el punto, el punto es eso-dijo apuntando sobre el gran hueco donde tras unos segundos lograron ver a un chico rubio con el cabello levemente puntiagudo en la parte frontal y con una Zanpakutou en manos cortándole la mascara al hueco con varios golpes y un fuerza corte horizontal cayendo al suelo con pose arrogante

-¿el quien es?-se pregunto el Fuku Taicho del 6 escuadrón Renji Abarai-nunca lo había visto-agrego viendo al chico caminar

-el… el no tiene nombre, ni hogar, ni nada-menciono Yoruichi sonriéndole a los Taichous-pero posee la suficiente presión espiritual para ser un Toshiro en potencia-dijo sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de los Taichos

-¿de mi mismo nivel?-se pregunto el capitán Hitsugaya viendo a todos con incrédula mirada.

-parece que te quieren quitar tu puesto, Shiro-Chan-dijo la Fuku Taicho Hinamori sonriendo y acariciando su cabello albino.

-que me digas Capitán Hitsugaya-se quejo el joven albino algo fastidiado

-se va-dijo el capitán Kuchiki con gran tranquilidad tras lo cual la diosa de la velocidad dio un Shumpo sorprendente quedando frente al joven

-CARAJO-grito el joven asustado al verla

-no debería aparecer así Yoruichi-san-le dijo Soi Fong apareciendo junto a ella junto con los Taichos y los lamebotas… Fuku Taichos.

-no me asusto su aparición-aclaro el joven desconocido-me asusta el hecho de que el otro día ella apareció convertida en gato y luego se mostro desnuda enfrente mío-dijo viéndole con algo de vergüenza

-jajá ¿aun recuerdas eso pequeño?-dice la peli morada con una sonrisa felina en su rostro-vamos admite que te gusto ver-dijo sonriéndole coquetamente mientras le cerraba un ojo

-QUE NO-grito algo sonrojado, pero su rostro perdió el color al ver a los Taichos-¿y estos tipos de blanco y negro?-pregunta con una mirada algo aburrida-¿no me digas que los loqueros ya vinieron a por mi?-exclamo con fastidio.

-ellos son los Taichos y Fuku Taichos de los 13 escuadrones de la SS-presento la mujer felina-y les conté de tus talentos Chris-dijo por fin su nombre

-que no me digas Chris, no tengo nombre-dice el joven algo fastidiado

-te lo digo por tu peinado, pareces un luchador profesional llamado Chris-dijo sonriendo y acariciando su cabello

-que me deje mujer gato-dijo dándole manotazos sacándole una gota de sudor a los Taichous

-dices que tiene potencial Yoruichi-dijo el capitán Ukitake-pues debe ir a la academia de Shinigamis, no tenias que traernos a todos-dijo viéndole con su gran tranquilidad característica

-pues de hecho si capitán, pues este chico, YA fue a la academia….y el fue quien destruyo el ala norte hace 4 años-dijo sonriendo y los Taichos se sorprendieron al por fin encontrar al culpable de ese incidente

-este chico fue el que voló toda el ala norte de entrenamiento con su Shikai-dijo el capitán Mayuri con gran sorpresa

-así es, el es el "Huracán Humano"-dijo Yoruichi sonriendo felinamente mientras el chico llamado "Chris" miraba con cara de "Mi no comprender"

-y… ¿me harán pagar o algo?-pregunto el chico algo nervioso pues el no tenia en que caer muerto.

-pues no-dijo Yoruichi sonriéndole nuevamente, y esa sonrisa ponía al chico muy nervioso-lo que quiero es que seas integrado en uno de los 13 escuadrones y quien sabe, hasta podrías ser capitán algún día-dijo sonriéndole

-o genial-dijo sonriendo muy emocionado imaginándose con la capa blanca de capitán y teniendo a un escuadrón a su mando o mas bien imaginando a los que llamaría esclavos.

-pero… requiere graduarse…. Además de que dudo que posea el nivel de un capitán…-dijo el Capitán Kuchiki tan respetuoso de la reglas como siempre.

-Byakuya-Taicho tiene razón, el chico puede ser bueno pero requiere entrenamiento...-agrego el capitán Ukitake

Los Taichos se preguntaron que hacer, pues el chico no podía volver a la academia por ciertos "incidentes" lo que significaba que alguien debía entrenarlo pero por la amenaza de Aisén en cualquier momento los Taichos no podían distraerte, pero dejarlo solo implicaría dejar a un enemigo en potencia y en estos días requerían a toda la ayuda posible

-basta-intervino el capitán Ukitake-yo me encargare de este chico-declaro con tranquilidad

-Ukitake-Taicho su decisión es admirable, pero usted no puede distraerse entrenando a ese chico-dijo Yamamoto Taicho viéndole a la cara

-no seré yo quien lo entrene Yamamoto-sama-dijo sonriendo-pero tengo alguien en mi escuadrón quien si podrá-dijo con la misma sonrisa de tranquilidad

-….Kuchiki….Rukia-dijo la mujer felina quien sonrió abrazando al chico por el cuello asiéndolo temblar pues había pegado su cara a sus pechos causándole un sonrojo y vergüenza ajena

En el mundo humano Kurosaki Ichigo el Shinigami sustituto como se le conocía, miraba por la ventana de su cuarto algo tranquilo, era su ultimo día de vacaciones antes de volver a la escuela, volteo y vio a Rukia Kuchiki, la pelinegra leía un manga con gran concentración, el joven peli naranja se aburrió y se acerco paras ver que leía su amiga shinigami.

-¿Qué lees enana?-pregunto el chico acercándose a ver, y su rostro palideció al ver lo que veía pues tras un manga de Chappy Aventures había un manga llamado "hentai"-¿QUE CARAJO LEES?-grito aterrado tras lo cual la pelinegra pego un salto

-ICHIGO IDIOTA-grito aterrada pues no le había visto-LEO ¿QUE PARECE?-grito con gran enojo

-QUE PERVERTIDECES LEES CERDA-le grito muy asustado y enojado

-pues un libro que encontré bajo tu cama….-dijo en un leve susurro y a Ichigo se le subió el color al rostro

-no... NO DEBIAS REVISAR MIS COSAS-grito furibundo y tratando de no lanzarse sobre la morena

-NO ME GRITES IMBECIL-grito harta la pequeñita y se lanzo sobre el chico y comenzó la lucha campal los golpes y rasguños iban de aquí pa allá

Y hubieran continuado con sus tonterías de no ser porque la ventana de Ichigo se abrió dejando ver a Urahara y al Capitán Ukitake

-Am coff coff-tocio falsamente el tipo del sombrero viendo a los chicos tras lo cual ambos pararon quedando Rukia sentada en el pecho de Ichigo con las piernas abiertas dejándolos en una posición "no común"

-Ukitake Taicho-dijo la peli negra parándose algo sonrojada y el sustituto le imito en segundos

-sombrerero loco-dijo el chico viendo a sus invitados

-lamento interrumpir sus "revolcadas"-dijo asiendo las comillas con los dedos-pero el Taicho quería hablar con ustedes-dijo sonriendo bajo el sombrero y antes de que los jóvenes reclamaran por lo de "revolcadas" el albino hablo

-disculpa por esto Rukia-dijo el capitán antes de que se iniciara el pleito-pero la SS requiere tu ayuda en una importante misión-decía viéndole con gran seriedad poco común en el Taicho

-cla...Claro Ukitake-Taicho-dijo la joven Kuchiki algo sorprendida pues no se esperaba que le dieran una misión de "alta" importancia

-bien….Ichigo Kurosaki también tu entras en esta misión-dijo el Capitán viendo a pelos de zanahoria quien solo asintió algo sorprendido-su misión….-susurro viéndoles-es…-decía dándole a los jóvenes unos nervios terribles y asiéndoles tragar saliva-entrenar a este joven-soltó por fin asiendo que ambos cayeran hacia atrás estilo anime

-¿ESO ES TODO?-grito Kurosaki con gran enojo antes de ser golpeado por Rukia con fuerza asiéndolo estrellar con el suelo

-BAKKARA-grito con gran enojo-respeta a Ukitake-Taicho-dijo enfadada y viendo al hombre albino-acepto la misión-dijo muy seria a lo cual el Capitán acaricio su cabello suavemente con paternal gesto.

-muchas gracias Rukia, estoy seguro que ustedes podrán entrenar a este muchacho….quien sabe si el se vuelve capitán ustedes serian sus senseis y eso los haría famosos-dijo sonriendo y por la ventana entro el chico maravilla, nótese el sarcasmo.

-hola-dijo el rubio de cabello puntiagudo viéndoles con una sonrisa mientras los jóvenes Shinigamis sentían un escalofrió en la columna, si el mal encarnado había entrado a sus vidas.

-hola-respondieron al unísono los jóvenes viéndole con cierta desconfianza mientras el chico fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿este idiota con cabeza de zanahoria y esta chaparra de medio metro de altura me van a enseñar?-pregunta el joven al Taicho con toda la irrespetuosidad que podía.

-¿QUEE?-gritaron ambos jóvenes al oír dichos comentarios.

-ustedes diviértanse-dice el no buen Urahara riendo oculto por su abanico de papel mientras el y el taicho se retiraban medio despistados.

-¿y tu porque eres tan especial?-decía el joven pelo de naranja tratando de evitar mas comentarios que causaran una guerra entre ellos.

-no se, la morenaza de fuego no deja de decir que soy un enano canoso en entrenamiento-dice rascando su espalda con la funda de su zampaukto.

-Ichigo…debe estar hablando de Yoruichi-san y de Hitsugaya-Taicho-le susurro la joven a su compañero de vida….OK eso sonó raro.

-averigüémoslo-le devolvió el susurro y vio al chico-¿la morena de la que hablas tenia forma de gato y de pronto se volvió una mujer desnuda?-pregunto Ichigo alzando una ceja levemente ante sorpresa de Rukia…por no decir celos Jujuy.

-Hem si eso mismo hizo amigo zanahoria-dice viendo lo que llamaría "hogar" por un tiempo.

-si definitivamente es Yoruichi-dice con tranquilidad el joven antes de ser golpeado por Rukia con fuerzas.

-¿haz visto a Yoruichi-san desnuda bakka?-decía la jovencita pelinegra con leves, minúsculos/Gigantescos celos.

-Hem si mientras me entreno en el bankai-dijo el joven con toda naturalidad mientras la joven solo se sonrojaba y sentía grandes ganas de golpearle por pervertido mirón depravado y demás adjetivos de perversión.

-oigan bobos sigo aquí-decía el joven rubio con sarcasmo al verse ignorado de nuevo.

-a si tu… ¿Por qué rayos te enviaron conmigo y no con un Taicho?-decía el sustituto arto de ser usado por el Gotei 13.

-porque los disque Taichos se están preparando para una guerra contra un metro sexual relamido de porquería-musitaba el joven viendo la cama de Ichigo viendo si dormiría hay.

-¿Por qué no fuiste enviado a la academia de Shinigami como todos?-le cuestiono esta vez la joven Kuchiki.

-ya había ido pero…por accidente destruí un par de salones…-murmuro muy bajo esto ultimo y luego sonrío despreocupado.

A ambos Shinigami se les escapo la gotita en la nuca y pensaron que hacer.

-Bueno lo mejor es presentarnos mas formalmente… soy Kuchiki Rukia-se presento la joven educadamente y con una leve sonrisa.

-Y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo-se presento de mal modo el joven naranjo viendo al rubio con cierta desconfianza.

-como sea…yo no tengo nombre así que me es difícil presentarme-musito el joven con cierto desgano.

-¿no tienes nombre o apellido?-pregunta Rukia algo sorprendida y hasta cierto punto enternecida.

-Haci es soy un pobre huérfano sin familia, sustento o un sitio donde caerme muerto-musitaba con cierta tristeza cosa que hizo a Rukia enternecer enserio.

-o pobrecito-decía la jovencita abrazando al joven con leves lagrimas en ojos-¿Ichigo podemos quedárnoslo?-decía con tristeza viendo al naranjo con ojitos de perrito a medio morir.

-ni que fuera un perro Rukia-decía enfadado pero al toparse con esos bellos ojitos pispiretos no pudo decir no-Argn…bien se puede quedar….pero solo hasta que le enseñemos lo básico-aclaro con enfado.

-YAY-grito de emoción la chica abrazando al rubio que ladraba que le soltara.

-creo que tome una muy mala decisión-musito el pobre Ichigo mas que cansado.

**Ojala les allá gustado y si les gusto reviws que de eso vivo.**

**Bueno me canse de escribir.**

**Se despide el príncipe extremo.**

**Jeff Hardy**


	2. Chris Jericho

**Vamos con el segundos capitulo de esta adorable historia, sniff gracias por el apoyo beautifull people son adorables… bueno solo ustedes chicas, chicos no se emocionen XD**

**Adivinen hoy cumplo añoooooosssss que alegría: 3**

**Disclaimers: Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco la WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) ni sus nombres, personajes o luchadores.**

**Capitulo 2: Chris Jericho**

Ese chico llevaba 2 horas en su casa y ya había destrozado casi todo lo que Ichigo Kurosaki llamaba hogar, había distendido las camas, esculcado los armarios y cajones, tirado todo en la sala, sacado todas y cada unas de las piezas de alimentos del refrigerador y alacenas, sin contar que dejo el baño oliendo a muerto tras ducharse.

-Que bonita es mi nueva casa-decía el joven rubio sin nombre vestido con un pijama de Ichigo, que cabe decir, le quedaba grande.

-que bueno que estés cómodo-decía el pelo naranjo con fastidio limpiando el sitio-un día enano… un día-exclamaba en voz alta y en forma de amenaza.

-Bakka déjalo, es un pobrecito huérfano que nunca había tenido una casa, déjalo curiosear-decía Rukia siendo mama gallina con el jovencito huérfano.

-si soy una victima de la Sociedad de Almas-decía aburrido el joven viendo la TV-GUOW esta caja proyecta imágenes-decía el rubiecito fascinado con la TV-esto esta bien cool-decía fascinado.

-debí prenderle la televisión hace 2 horas y no hubiera destrozado todo-musito el joven shinigami-humano-vizard no se que mas.

-míralo se ve tan lindo viendo la TV….-decía Rukia con tono maternal viendo al jovencito ver la lucha libre americana.

-gente luchando-decía con la cara a 5 cm de la TV-COOL-dijo al ver que paso de lucha libre masculina a un Match de mujeres, mujeres MUY hermosas-adoro este sitio-decía fascinado.

-si…todo un santo-dijo el joven con sarcasmo muy marcado en sus palabras.

-lo dice el de la manga pervertida-decía la jovencita con burla y esa carita de burla que a todos nos hace reír.

-calla enana-dijo sarcástico-y tu remedo de Shinigami-le dice al chico más chico-búscate un nombre que no viviremos diciéndote "el rubiecito huerfanito"-musito con cansancio.

-con gusto amigo pelos de zanahoria-dijo sin despegar la mirada de la TV, mientras alzaba el pulgar en señal de "todo esta bien".

-Vamos a dormir Rukia-declaro Kurosaki con tranquilidad y antes de subir las escaleras el joven nuevo les miro dudosos desviando la mirada de las voluptuosas divas de la WWE.

-¿duermen….juntos?-pregunto curioso y alzando una ceja mientras sonreía de lo mas divertido.

-No, ella duerme en el armario-decía Ichigo con tranquilidad mientras Kuchiki ni le presto atención.

-¿En la misma habitación?... ¿en un armario?... ¿Solos todas las noches?-decía pícaro viendo a los chicos que poco a poco, y pregunta a pregunta se sonrojaban como tomates, primero verdes, luego rojito suave, y luego rojo maduro.

-si…si…y si…-contesto la joven pelinegra a cada pregunta en gran orden evitando que su sonrojado rostro se viera.

-han de parecer conejos-dice burlón causando un sonrojo no masivo, si no que explosivo, explosivo como bomba atómica quise decir.

-CALLATE-gritaron ambos jóvenes con rabia mientras sus rostros parecían esferas rojas navideñas.

-que cool puedo cambiarlos de color-comento antes de reír sonoramente.

-corrección, NO es un chico huérfano lindo-se auto corrigió la joven de noble familia cruzándose de brazos y con rabia.

-te vas a morir-amenazo al chico subiendo por las escaleras, con tono sepulcral.

-e oído eso tantas veces-dijo el rubio con hastío viendo la TV nuevamente-que guapas son estas señoras-dice viendo a las WWE DIVAS en lucha-debo buscar un nombre-pensó aburrido desviándose de las buenorras que veía-o sagrada caja de imágenes ilustra mi búsqueda-dijo en tono ceremonioso viendo la "caja mágica de imágenes".

-C`mon you know i got you, here come on, BRAKE DE WALLS YEAH-se escucho la música de un luchador en la sagrada televisión y un tipo rubio de cabellos igualitos a lo del joven huérfano.

-Mm quizá… quizá-se decía no del todo convencido de llamarse como el-es un nombre americano y….

-"todos ustedes, que solo están en su casa gritando y apoyando a los bobos que me digno a llamar enemigos, pareciesen no comprender que yo soy la mejor superestrella que a pasado por esta empresa, yo el primer campeón indiscutido, el hombre del milenio, Y2J"-terminaba su discurso el luchador con tono arrogante y presumido.

-…-el joven guardo silencio y cambio de ver la TV a ver el techo pensando un poco en su vida…-dame una señal señor-musito al aire.

-"nos vemos cerdos hipócritas"-el rubio en la TV arrojo el micrófono que traía en manos.

-GRACIAS DIOS-grito nuestro rubio al recibir una señal divina, y recostándose, mañana mostraría a todos su nuevo nombre…

Mientras en el cuarto de arriba Ichigo y Rukia se preparaban para dormir.

-¿Por qué dejas que te diga así?-pregunto Ichigo de la nada, cortando el denso silencio que se había suscitado en el cuarto.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto la noble joven sin entenderle del todo.

-¿Por qué dejas que te tu te tan fácil y lo cuidas tanto?-pregunto ahora sintiendo un extraño enojo interior, un ardor en la garganta que le impulsaba a matar al rubio. **(COFFCELOSCOFF)**

-Ichigo….-la mirada de Rukia se volvió sombría-yo…fui huérfana…se lo que es no tener a nadie…vivir solo de ti… el vivió solo Ichigo…..yo tuve a Renji y a mis amigos… y luego Ni-sama me acogió…quiero hacer lo que Ni-sama hizo por mi… quiero darle a ese chico una familia, que sea feliz, como yo lo fui…-musito con cierta tristeza que poco a poco se volvió firmeza en su voz.

Ichigo no cabía en si mismo por su estupidez y culpabilidad "La hice sentir mal…" pensaba recriminándose mentalmente por su estupidez al no pensar ni un poco en el pasado de Rukia.

-lo lamento Rukia….-susurro Ichigo triste por haberla hecho recordar esos tristes momentos.

-no hay problema….solo….ayúdame a que el tenga lo que yo no ¿si?-cuestiono volteando hacia Kurosaki que obviamente solo asintió con suavidad, tras lo cual Rukia se acerco a el abrazándolo suavemente.

-gracias….fresita-Kun-susurro sonriéndole tiernamente y dejando un beso en su mejilla tras lo cual se metió en su armario, cerrándolo tras ella, dispuesta a dormir.

-…por….nada-susurro con tono torpe y nervioso mientras un leve color rojo teñía sus mejillas, y se tiraba en su cama preguntándose porque rayos se puso tan nervioso.

Ichigo solo cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir….serian largos meses….

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo soñaba con aquel increíble momento en el que venció a la Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjacks en "Las Noches", aunque de la nada, ese horrible sueño cambio a uno muy, MUY diferente.

-Mm.......-el joven dormido solo suspiraba levemente, ante el curioso pero maravilloso cambio de sueño, cambiando a uno en el que el iba de la mano de alguien…no veía quien pero el le llamaba "Amor" y sonreía estúpidamente, y justo cuando volteo y estaba por mirar su rostro solo escucho un terrible sonido, parecido a un reloj electrónico en cuenta regresiva.-QUE CARA—

Despertó de golpe al tiempo que Rukia salía del armario igual de alarmada por el gran sonido y en el muro de Ichigo estaba una gigantesca pantalla plana que marcaba un 5…seguido de un 4 y en regresiva y al llegar al 1 apareció un texto al tiempo que se oía una canción.

-"BREAK THE WALLS YEAH"-se escucho a todo volumen en el cuarto retumbando en toda la santa casa.

-¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO?-grito Ichigo tapándose los oídos y el joven adoptado… es decir huérfano, spoiler, spoiler, entro por la puerta cantando con gran afinación la roquera canción.

-bien bobos-dejo de cantar y apaga la música-me presento….ante ustedes 2 conejos calenturientos…..yo soy el Enigma Y2J, el Hombre, Soy Chris Jericho-decía alzando los brazos en pose cool.

-…lo matare…-murmuro Ichigo de lo mas hastiado.

-que bien cantas Chris-decía Rukia sonriéndole con amabilidad, y acercándose al muchacho.

-Gracias conejita-Chan-decía sonriendo infantilmente y abrazándole.

-¿co…conejita…Chan?-decía el pelo naranja con un tic nervioso en tu ojo izquierdo mientras sentía un extraño pero repentino impulso de matar al huérfano.

-si ella dice que le gustan los conejos, y decidí llamarla así ¿algún problema zanahoria?-decía viéndole frunciendo el entrecejo al tiempo que reía mentalmente por sacarle los celos a Ichigo.

-claro que no…-mascullo Ichigo entre dientes atragantándose de rabia.

-no te pongas celoso…..aunque ¿quisieras ser tu quien la abrazara no?-comento picaron al tiempo que Ichigo ardía en rabia y se sonrojaba levemente al igual que la joven Kuchiki.

-no digas eso hermanito-musito Rukia acariciando su cabeza maternalmente.

-perdona Conejita-le dijo el chico sonriéndole y luego le saco la lengua a Ichigo.

-me iré a bañar-decía Ichigo mas que arto y saliendo del cuarto.

-una bien fría, ayer en la noche no dejabas de decir "mas Rukia-Chan mas"-le imito perfectamente y luego río estrepitosamente.

-TE MATAREEE-el joven aludido entro por la puerta arrojándose iniciando otra lucha campal.

-¿De que me perdí?-musito un somnoliento Kon que salía de debajo de la cama de Ichigo y Chris y su rival paraban la lucha.

-UN MUÑECO DIABOLICO-grito el rubio aterrado pateando a Kon por la ventana con brutal fuerza, mandándolo hasta nuevo México o quizá mas lejos.

-AAAAAAA-grito Kon al tiempo que volaba al infinito y más pa allá.

-…. OK solo por desacerté de Kon te perdono-musito Ichigo levantándose y hiendo a bañarse, demasiado estrés para un día.

-adiós pajero-decía Chris muy tranquilo antes que Ichigo volara hacia el queriendo matarlo… nuevamente.

Mientras, fuera de la casa sin saber que los observan.

-¿Fue buena idea dejarlo con ellos Kisuke?-preguntaba una hermosa mujer morena, sentada en felina forma.

-Mm… si… confío en Ichigo y en Rukia-musitaba un hombre rubio que utilizaba un sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes, acomodandoselo levemente.

-si tu lo dices…. Chris Jericho… ¿Suena bien no crees?-decía ella contenta de que el se llamara como ella le había llamado anteriormente.

-suena bien…-musito el rubio sonriendo vagamente.

-¿Cómo le habrías llamado tu?-le pregunto la morena con picardía.

-jeje… ese nombre se lo habría puesto su madre, no yo-musito levantándose y caminando.

-Kisuke…..Kisuke no me dejes sola-camina tras de el algo enfadada.

Mientras Ichigo pensaba mientra se duchaba "Quizás no sea tan malo tenerlo aquí"

-Ey Ichigo déjate ahí solito crece-decía burlón tocando la puerta fuertemente mientras Ichigo se tropezaba por el sobresalto.

"Quizás no……"pensó nuevamente.

**Con eso terminamos por hoy, tengo fiesta Wi **

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo, quiero como 20 reviws de cumpleaños ^w^**

**Firma el Príncipe Extremo**

**Jesús Hardy**


	3. Entrenando el Shikai

**Hola me alegra que esta historia tenga tan buena aceptación, Wi sin tomatazos, eso ya es un avance, ahora volvamos con su historia preferida**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero mi USB sufrió un terrible altercado que la formateo y volví a empezar todos mis fics T...T**

**Capitulo 3: Jodido Shikai**

Era medio día, por suerte para Ichigo no había pájaros en el alambre, pues su familia se había ido a un partido de soccer de la Kurosaki deportista, ahora debía comenzar los cursos de "Como ser un Shinigami para idiotas" o más bien, para este idiota.

-Bien comenzaremos con el entrenamiento para aprender a liberar el Shikai-la voz de Ichigo era lo mas formal posible, pero por dentro el aburrimiento y el sueño, ese idiota le había despertado demasiado temprano.

-Genial aprendamos esto para que me den mi escuadrón, mi capa blanca y la habilidad de mandar a los demás-pidió el joven rubio mientras salía del Gigai que le habían dado quedándose asombrado por tener su traje de Shinigami-¿Quién ******* me puso un vestido?-grito aterrado viendo el traje negro.

-Es un Hakama y un Kimono, es el uniforme oficial de los shigamis-explico Rukia saliendo de su Gigai mostrándose con el mismo uniforme, al tiempo que Ichigo pegaba su placa de Sustituto a su pecho saliendo de este.

-Así es bobo, aprende un poco de lo que eres-musito el naranjito mientras lucia su rostro fastidiado y con enojo, estaba en sus días y no hablo de la menstruación.

-O bueno ya…bien maestro bobo ¿Dónde y como aprenderé el Shakai?-pregunto con reverendo fastidio y cruzándose de brazos.

-Se llama Shikai…y síguenos…si puedes-murmuro saliendo por la ventana de un gran salto, tras lo cual Rukia salto tras el, y avanzaron corriendo por el aire con facilidad, el chico les miro entre fascinado y sorprendido…facinprendido.

-ORALE-grito con emoción-Ey pero yo no se flotar-grito a ellos asiéndoles caer al mas puro estilo del anime y darse contra el piso… que estaba a 10 metros bajo ellos pues flotaban.

-¿COMO QUE NO?-grito el sustituto mientras recargaba las palmas de sus manos en la entrada de la ventana y le miraba con fastidio.

-Soy noobie-susurro el sintiéndose levemente acosado por la mirada de "I KILL YOU" que Ichigo le mandaba, si las miradas mataran, ahora estarían en un funeral.

-Tranquilo bakka-grito Rukia golpeando a Ichigo en la cabeza con gran fuerza mientras veía a su "hermanito" con amabilidad-calma, yo te explico, solo debes de concentrar Reiatsu en tus pies y lanzarte al aire…-Rukia seguía con su explicación mientras Ichigo se sobaba el área golpeada, el le hubiera gritado mil y un insultos si no fuera porque su mirada vio levemente bajo el kimono de Rukia, aprovechando que el estaba bajo ella por haber sido golpeado mientras flotaba y sus ojos lograban ver casi hasta el muslo de la joven.

-Bien… lo intentare…-dijo el joven rubio lanzándose por la ventana, luego cayo de pie en el aire, flotando pero se tambaleo fuertemente y casi cae al suelo pero tras unos segundos de tambaleos tipo terremoto, logro mantenerse relativamente estable-e…creo que ya….creo…-repetía el no muy confiado de sus habilidades para volar.

-Calma así estas bien, luego mejoraremos eso….Ichigo idiota vámonos-le llamo la jovencita Kuchiki mientras corría a gran velocidad por el aire, Ichigo contesto en insulto y corrió tras ella mientras que el chico llego a un edificio a pura suerte y mejor les siguió brincando de edificio en edificio por su propia seguridad.

-Diablos odio esto-se dijo el chico viendo a Rukia e Ichigo correr por los cielos a velocidades inhumanas y el apenas y podía estar saltando de casa en casa, evitando gatos y animales de tejados.

Ya a los pocos minutos de correr Rukia e Ichigo llegaron a un bosque, habían dejado a Jericho muy atrás así que se sentaron a charlar esperando a que el llegara…si es que llegaba.

-Y bien… ¿Qué opinas de el?-pregunto Rukia de golpe asiendo a Ichigo suspirar.

-Bien…es un engorro, fastidioso, niño torpe, palurdo, exasperante, grosero, y un total irreverente…. Me recuerda mucho a ti enana-susurro esto último con tono burlón, asiendo a Rukia quitar su bella carita de niña buena y poner cara de fiera enojada.

-AHORA SI TE MATO-grito lanzándose sobre el naranjin mientras este no pudo responder y volvieron a rodar tratando de ahorcarse mutuamente, tras unas cuantos giros Rukia quedo de piernas abiertas sobre el vientre de Ichigo mirándose con enojo el uno al otro, luego Rukia se acerco al rostro de Ichigo, casi por instinto, sus ojos se encontraron, por unos segundos mostraron unas ganas de pelear enormes, pero de golpe ambos se dieron cuenta de 3 cositas, cositas poco importantes, 1) Estaban uno sobre el otro, en una posición muy comprometedora 2) Estaban a escasos 4 CMS de distancia de besarse, y lo mas importante y numero 3) Estaban solos, y Chris quizá no lo encontraría.

-Ru….Rukia…-Ichigo pronuncio su nombre en un muy suave murmullo lentamente, ella dejo de ahorcarle, y acaricio una de sus mejillas con suavidad, casi con cariño, lentamente se fueron acercando, mas siendo llevados por el momento y sus instintos que por sus pensamientos coherentes, lentamente se acercaron hasta quedar a 2 centímetros de un beso.

**(OMG aquí viene el Ichiruki)**

-YA LLEGUEEE-grito Chris acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban, el venia sudado y levemente jadeante por el cansancio, al llegar Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados en con las piernas cruzadas en pose de loto, fingiendo que hablaban pasivamente, valla que eran rápidos.

**(Quiera ver sus caras, ¿A que no se lo esperaban?)**

-Hasta que llegas perdedor-le reprocho Ichigo mientras le miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, a este paso se le quedara así al pobre chico.

-O perdona sensei de porquería, no es mi culpa que me hayan dejado atrás-murmuro con fastidio mientras se sentaba entre ellos, acomodando su espada en su hombro mientras los miraba-y bien… ¿Cómo libero el Shikai o como se diga?-pregunto fastidiado.

-Eso que te lo explique la enana-murmuro Ichigo con fastidio-a mi me da flojera-decía tratando de ocultar el hecho de que, al ser un sustituto, el no libero su Shikai de un modo común, así que lo dejo a Rukia que si sabia.

-Bien hermanito, déjame te explico-decía la joven Kuchiki sacando de su Kimono una libreta de dibujo y un plumón-El Shikai es la forma liberada inicial del zanpakutō. Para lograrlo el portador debe ser capaz de saber el nombre de su zanpakutō y para lo cual se necesita comunicarse y luchar junto a su zanpakutō-mientras explicaba la joven noble hacia dibujitos de conejitos para explicarlo todo Ichigo sintió vergüenza ajena y Chris no entendía nada, hasta que vio los dibujos.

-¿Por qué no usaste imágenes antes?-pregunto viendo los dibujos y entendiendo gracias a ellos toda la explicación.

-TE DIJE QUE MIS DIBUJOS ERAN BUENOS-le grito con satisfacción la jovencita a su amigo el naranjito quien se sorprendió que el chico no entendiera con esa fácil explicación pero si conejos horrendos dibujitos-COF…prosigo…Después de aprenderse el nombre, el shikai puede ser ejecutado si el shinigami dice un comando que incluya el nombre del zanpakutō. Al utilizar el shikai, el zanpakutō toma un aspecto personalizado con ataques propios de la naturaleza del espíritu que vive en ella-termino su explicación mostrando los dibujitos de conejos mientras el rubio asentía levemente.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi zampakuto?-pregunto sonriendo como niño pequeño, sacándole una gota de sudor a Rukia.

-Eso debes averiguarlo tu-le dijo sonriendo maternalmente, mientras Ichigo pensó que ella se veía hermosa sonriendo así.

-Que fastidio, mejor le pongo Juanito-susurro con sarcasmo y viendo su espada-Hola soy Chris ¿Y tu?-pregunta viendo la hoja que solo brillaba por la tenue luz del sol.

-Eh…Hermanito tu Zampakuto no te hablara así, debes luchar con ella, volverse uno en mente y alma-le trato de explicar la joven de noble familia al huérfano idiota.

-Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo…-susurro el viendo la hoja de su arma, esta solo brillaba tenuemente-bien… ¿Alguna sugerencia?-pregunto el a sus maestros que solo le miraron un tanto pensativos.

-Lo mejor seria que lucharas con Hollow, así fue como yo aprendí-le sugirió nuevamente la única chica presente.

-yo aprendí de un modo diferente así que no cuento-susurro Ichigo cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía con sus ojos cerrados y rostro severo.

-A pero que gran ayuda-ironizo el chico-e luchado con esas porquerías de monstruos desde que aprendí a caminar y aun no aprendo el dichoso Shikai-murmuro mal humorado el jovencito.

-Eso es porque no sabias que existía…-le dice Rukia sonriendo amablemente y dejando al chico callado-ahora Ichigo y Yo estamos para ayudarte, así que, si haz hecho eso que dices, pronto aprenderás el Shikai, solo ten paciencia…-ella termino su leve, pero inspirador discurso mientras el chico le sonreía.

-gracias conejita… ¿Por qué tu no me das apoyo moral así cabeza de fresa?-decía con fastidio mientras le picaba la frente a Ichigo con la funda de su espada sacándole una vena al joven naranjito en la frente.

-Bien… ¿Quieres mi ayuda?-susurraba el sustituto levantándose del pasto donde estaba sentado y limpiándose levemente el polvo de su kimono.

-Pues claro idiota, para eso…-el chico continuaba su queja, pero de golpe y sin motivo alguno Ichigo lanzo una fuerte estocada contra el, el joven tuvo que usar su funda para lograr desviar el ataque por los pelos-! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡!?-grito el sorprendido por semejante ataque sorpresivo por parte del sustituto.

-Si deseas liberar el Shikai, pelea por tu vida-decía el joven de pelo anaranjado mientras tomaba su gigantesca zampakuto con ambas manos y se lanzaba a pelear con el joven shinigami que apenas y logro desenfundar su propia zampakuto y chocarla contra la de su "maestro".

-Con un averno-se quejo el por lo bajo sintiendo la potencia del arma que usaba su ahora rival, la fuerza de Ichigo superaba por mucho la de el, ese era el poder de un Shikai en plena liberación, luego el lanzo fuertes golpes contra Zangetsu tratando que Ichigo retrocediera pero este solo bloqueo sus rápidos golpes y los revirtió de una fuerte abanicada asiéndolo retroceder.

-Vamos Chris… ¿O es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-decía Ichigo queriendo incitarlo a pelear enserio-yo no dudare en matarte…-decía con total decisión, y enserio, no dudaría en matarlo si tenia la oportunidad, justo como Urahara con el.

El joven dio unos saltos hacia atrás, no sabia si podría con Ichigo pues el era un enemigo mas poderoso que simples Hollow de quinta, el se mantuvo a casi 5 metros de distancia de Ichigo observándolo fijamente esperando ver que hacia, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-MAE**:**_Sode No Shirayuki_-se escucho la antiguamente suave voz de Rukia recitar el comando de su Zampakuto con una voz mas seria y severa, al tiempo que su simple katana se volvía la espada mas bella que el hubiese visto, luego ella se puso en una pose de combate.

-¿O tu también?-pregunto el viéndose rodeado por un lado tenia a Ichigo y Zangetsu y del otro a Rukia y a Sode no Shirayuki, estaba en serios aprietos.

-Libera tu Shikai o muere… hermanito-dijo Rukia preparándose para ejecutar una de las danzas de Shirayuki-_Some no mai, tsukishiro_-dijo el nombre de su ataque y bajo los pies de Chris se formo un aro de hielo, el chico se quedo paralizado pensó en saltar hacia arriba, pero una voz en su cabeza grito "No, salta hacia atrás" y el lo hizo así justo tras lo cual una onda de energía se lanzo hacia arriba congelando unas hojas que flotaron sobre el área sobre el circulo.

-Ese pude ser yo-pensó el chico viendo las hojas caer envueltas en tal cantidad de hielo que casi eran del tamaño de un puño promedio, y Rukia se sorprendió de que el supiese esquivar su ataque siendo que el nunca lo había visto y pocos enemigos lograban esquivarlo sin conocerlo previamente, luego readopto posición de combate y comenzó una lucha de espada contra espada que Chris apenas y podía mantener, aunque su Zampakuto era mas grande que Sode no Shirayuki, esta Expedia mas Reiatsu en cada golpe y le hacia imposible el poder luchar bien del todo.

-¡Lucha!-decía la Kuchiki mientras seguía atacándole con fiereza, ella no andaba con juegos en la primera oportunidad le Daria una estocada mortal.

La pelea proseguía ella atacaba con una gracia y agilidad propias de ella misma el chico apenas y podía bloquear los ataques hasta que se vio en la necesidad de saltar hacia atrás para evitar un fiero corte que Ichigo le lanzo entrando en la batalla, el quedo a varios metros de ellos viéndolos con decisión, ya no se dejaría, el lucharía a matar, sin importarle nada, el único problema fue…

-Ahora…Rukia…-decía Ichigo mientras levantaba su Zampakuto y Rukia tocaba varias veces el suelo con su espada dejando leves destellos azules brillantes que se levantaban, levemente en un destello blanco-_**Getsuga Tenshō**_

-_**Tsugi no mai, hakuren**_-la joven Kuchiki invoco su segunda danza, mientras el Kurosaki generaba gran cantidad de energía en la hoja de Zangetsu, Chris miraba sorprendido semejante cosa, el estaba perdido esos 2 ataques le matarían…este era su fin…

¿**Chris morirá? ¿Lograra su Shikai? ¿Quién fue la voz que lo salvo de Rukia? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**

**Todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo**

**Con cariños se despide**

**Su amigo y escritor**

**Jesús Hardy **


	4. Jerico

**Hola gente, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, **¿**Querían ver a Chris sufrir?**

**Eso tendrá pues…**

**Capitulo…lo olvide: Murallas de Jericó**

Volviendo a donde nos quedamos, el pobre joven rubio estaba a punto de ser masacrado por los que veinte minutos atrás habían sido sus maestros, solo recordaba vagamente las palabras que Ichigo había dicho "_Que luchara por su vida" _O algo así, la verdad estuvo muy ocupado defendiendo su trasero de ser cortado como para hacerle caso.

_-Es mi fin…_-Pensaba el joven rubio mientras veía ambos imponentes ataques dirigirse hacia el, solo pensó una fracción de segundo, y juraría que vio toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, desde que se crío como huérfano hasta estos mismos momentos-_Tal vez no fue una vida larga…pero fue buena-_pensó el con una sonrisa mientras prácticamente se entregaba a los brazos de la muerte cerrando sus ojos y esperando el final.

De pronto, se sintió diferente…no, no era el lo diferente su alrededor era diferente, abrió sus ojos lentamente quedando pasmado al notar que ya no estaba en ese bosque de la muerte ahora estaba en una extraña habitación, no sabia como había llegado allí pero pronto lo averiguaría comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y tomo la perilla con su mano girándola suavemente empujo un poco la puerta logrando salir sorprendiéndose al ver un gigantesco laberinto con puertas y escaleras por todos lados.

-¿Cómo carajo llegue aquí?-se pregunto nuestro joven amigo mientras seguía caminando a lo largo de los pasillos hasta que…frente a el encontró a alguien corrió hacia esa persona y justo cuando llego, esta se volteo revelándose como una mujer…y cuando digo revelarse me refiero que nuestro amigo fue recibido por 2 grandes y acogedores bultos.

-¿Qué haces pequeño pervertido?-pregunto la dueña de dichos bultos mientras el chico se separa a velocidad luz con el rostro hecho un jitomate.

-Perdón, perdón juro que no quería hacerlo-decía el apenado jovenzuelo mientras la mujer solo reía suavemente.

-Venga, estoy bromeando-decía con un tono muy suave y cariñoso, entonces Chris pudo verla bien, era una mujer alta, de complexión casi de modelo, un cuerpo perfecto y una piel morena que le daba un gran toque exótico su cabello era color violáceo largo casi hasta por la espalda, sin contar con unos bellos ojos lila que casi hipnotizaban a uno.

-Este…vale-aclaro apenado mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, cosa difícil con una súper modelo aun lado-¿Sabes donde estamos?-pregunto el joven queriendo cambiar de tema lo antes posible.

-En tu mente Chris-le respondió la bella mujer con un tono ya serio, su voz perdió su amabilidad y cariño de golpe, casi como si algo malo estuviese sucediendo.

-Aja…-musito el chico con carita de no creérselo-Si estamos en mi mente ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Mi conciencia?-pregunto el con un tono acusador y apuntándole con el dedo mientras la morena solo sonrío levemente.

-Yo soy lo que tu haz estado buscando….-susurro dándole la espalda y daba unos cuantos pasos luego abrió sus brazos dejándolos al aire y su cuerpo brillo de dorados colores tras lo cual ella estaba recubierta por una armadura dorada que cubría todos sus puntos vitales además de una tiara del mismo color dorado-Yo soy tu _Zanpakuto_-dijo la mujer de armadura mientras volteaba hacia el joven que le observaba anonadado.

Fuera del mundo de Chris, fuera de su mente, el tiempo parecía congelado, ambos ataques el Hakuren y el Getsuga Tensho parecían congelados en el tiempo, pero no para Ichigo lentamente vio a alguien caminar hacia el, era el viejo Zangetsu.

-Ichigo… este chico es totalmente diferente a ti…tu eres un guerrero atacante, que se lanza sin miedo a la batalla…eres la fuerza imparable…-pauso un segundo su pequeño discurso mientras tomaba aire-pero…si tu eres la fuerza imparable este chico puede llegar a ser el objeto inamovible…entrénalo…desarrolla su poder…y cuando llegue el momento enfréntalo… así lograras alcanzar tu máximo poder…-y dicho esto el hombre de mediana edad camino hacia atrás desapareciendo lentamente, dejando a Ichigo sorprendido…hacia tiempo que el viejo Zangetsu aparecía para hablarle en batalla.

De vuelta con el rubio maravilla el estaba catatónico, no podía creerlo su Zanpakuto apareció frente a el, esto si que era suerte, pero aparte de eso le súper sorprendo el hecho de que ella fuese… tan ardiente.

-No puedo creerlo… tu…. Eres…-tartamudeo el chico mientras seguía queriendo articular palabras.

-Tu Zanpakuto, la fuente de tu poder, el reflejo de tu alma materializada en una espada-decía la mujer queriendo completar la frase del chico.

-Una mujer iba a decir…pero eso también-comento el jovenzuelo rubio justo antes de ser golpeado por la mujer.

-No me salgas misógino-decía ella con una vena en su frente muy marcada mientras respiraba fuertemente queriendo recuperar la compostura.

-Solo decía-comentaba el chico llorando al estilo del anime debido al golpe, pero luego se reincorporo viéndole-Y bien, dime tu nombre para largarme de aquí-pidió/ordeno el chico mientras la mujer sonreía de forma maquiavélica.

-No puedo decírtelo…-dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda y el chico se iba de espaldas.

-¿Cómo que no?-le especulo el joven con gran enojo mientras la tomaba del un hombro y la obligaba a verle.

-¿No vez?…-susurro ella mientras lo pescaba del cuello de su Kimono obligándolo a verle el a ella-te grito mi nombre siempre, desde que comenzamos a luchar juntos, desde que comenzamos a vivir solos tu y yo, desde el momento en que descubriste ser un shinigami e estado gritándote mi nombre, pero tu nunca me haz escuchado, ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?-gritaba ella con un tono acongojado casi como si quisiese partir en llanto en cualquier segundo.

-Yo…e…-el chico trataba de articular palabra pero no lo lograba, ella estaba realmente dolida por esto y sabía que era su culpa.

-¿Sabes que es lo mas triste de todo?-pregunto en un leve susurro mientras aflojaba el agarre a su dueño-Lo patético que me resultas…-dijo con un tono déspota y cruel, ya no parecía una dulce mujer-cuando luchaste con ese joven de cabello anaranjado y me chocaste contra su Zanpakuto ¿Sabes lo que vi? ¿Lo sabes acaso?... vi el alma de la espada de el…un hombre… el luchaba con ese chico, unían sus fuerzas, peleaban mano a mano, juntos…

Su tono era cada vez más severo, más furioso, cada palabra era casi escupida de sus finos labios con una rabia inconmensurable.

-Tu….tu solo le transmitías miedo…tu miedo…yo me sentí humillada…luchar con tan gran guerrero y solo transmitir tu patético miedo…luego vino ella…la Zanpakuto de la jovencita esa bella mujer…el espíritu de su Zanpakuto era muy bella… preciosa diría yo…y solo le transmití tus patéticos deseos no morir, deseos de no herir a su duela, deseos de que nada te pase…

-Claro que no, yo pelee enserio, si hubiese podido yo—

-Qué inútil eres, Jericho. Un verdadero inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tus ataques es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, "me da miedo que me dé". Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle". Incluso si protegieses a alguien, "me da miedo que les pase algo". Sí. A mí, tu espada, sólo me transmites un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas si crees que yo soportare eso. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, "no voy a dejar que me dé". Si proteges a alguien, "no voy a dejar que les pase nada". Si atacas, "voy a darle". Bueno, ¿ves reflejada en sus espadas las ganas y determinación de matarte? Bien refleja lo mismo en mí.

-Yo quiero….

-¿Tu quieres?...

-Yo quiero ganar-decía alzando la mirada con total decisión, ella tenia razón, era un cobarde, con miedo a morir, pero ya no mas. Ya no se dejaría de nadie. Lucharía con valor, lucharía a ganar o morir. Lucharía como un verdadero shinigami.

-Bien… tienes un ultimo reto…-dijo la mujer mientras el suelo bajo el se destajaba y el caía a un profundo abismó, en el fondo una luz vislumbraba-descubre mi nombre o perece ante sus ataques-dijo la mujer con decisión mientras el chico seguía cayendo.

EL flotaba en el espacio oscuro de su mente, luego comenzó a caer a gran velocidad, tenia unos 10 segundos antes de caer en la luz y volver al mundo físico, allí lo destruirían el Hakuren y el Getsuga Tensho medito en su mente esos diez segundos, que para el fueron horas…

Ya en el mundo físico el tiempo parecía volver a actuar, lentamente los ataques volvieron a su marcha en rumbo a matarle.

-_Tu puedes hermanito_-Se dijo Rukia mentalmente mientras veía su ataque apunto de hacerlo paleta helada.

-_Demuestra que eres poderoso mocoso_-se dijo Ichigo mentalmente mientras su ataque de pura energía volaba hacia el.

-_Luchar o morir…luchar o morir_-se repetía el joven rubio mientras ya no le quedaba tiempo, y entonces, en su mente un canto comenzó a sonar…

-shiti yashi no Ki ni Wa, getsumen ni seichō suru kami nomi Wo nokku-era la voz de su espada, no entendía porque le cantaba pero luego escucho un suave murmullo en su cabeza que le hablaba suavemente la voz aumento, conforme el iba dejando su miedo atrás, entonces lo escucho, era su nombre, el nombre de su Zanpakuto, le pedía gritarlo, y el lo hizo.

-_**JERICO**_-grito de golpe mientras su katana comenzaba a brillar de un color amarillo doraceo Ichigo y Rukia no entendían que pasaba de golpe el Reiatsu de Chris aumento exponencialmente ambos sonrieron lo habían logrado….

**Con eso terminamos por hoy**

**Uf que cansancio **

**Los veo a la próxima: 3 **

**Se despide su amigo y escritor**

**Jesús Hardy**


End file.
